Irresistible
by MoonPrincess568
Summary: In the beginning of junior year, Serena Tsukino walked into her fifth period class. There sat next to her was Darien Shields. She hasn’t seen him since he moved out of her house eight years ago… MORE INSIDE. Pairing: SD


"Irresistible" by MoonPrincess568

Summary: In the beginning of junior year, Serena Tsukino walked into her fifth period class. The teacher began to seat kids in alphabetical order. There sat next to her was Darien Shields. She hasn't seen him since he moved out of her house eight years ago… After a few rides home from Darien, she becomes attracted to Darien. They start getting closer but she's still dating Seiya, her perfect boyfriend. What's a girl suppose to do?

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Like I said a few months ago I would be posting a few new stories. I got inspired by a book that I've read recently called Bloom by Elizabeth Scott. The plot lines are similar but with my Sailor Moon twists, so don't be ragging on me about how it's similar and that I copied it. You guys have been warned! Serena might be a little out of character. As for my other stories, Unexpected Surprises is put on hold. For Perfect Strangers, I have a writer's block. I hope you like this new story.

Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon.

Warning: This chapter contains mild sexual content.

**Chapter 1: I Never Thought I'll See Him Again**

I quickly shot up from the screeching sound of my alarm clock. Gosh I hate waking up in the morning. I am not a morning person! Why can't they start school at around 10ish? I get up from my bed and turn off my alarm clock. It read 7:15! Mina is going to be here at 7:30! You see, Mina is my best friend and she takes me to school in the morning since my dad is scared to death that I'll get into another accident, but that's another story. Plus my dad leaves at six in the morning to beat the morning commute. It would be a miracle if I woke up that early. And my dad's girlfriend would give me a ride but I'd rather go with Mina. So… this is practically my morning routine. My clock sets off at 6:40, but I always hit the snooze button three times. So after that I figure out that I'm running late. I go straight to the bathroom and get ready. First, I go to the restroom, brush my teeth, and put on my outfit that I picked out the night before. I put on my dark-washed jeans with a pink floral tank top. I go into my room to check the time, and it's around 7:25. Mina is going to be here in five minutes. Yikes, I still need to comb my hair. I run back into my bathroom and brush my long, blonde hair. I always had long hair as long as I could remember. It was probably because my mom (who left when I was seven years old) had long hair, and it's the only thing I could hold onto, to remind me of her. Anyways, I figured that I have a few more minutes to put on makeup. I put a light dusting of shimmery gold eye shadow, mascara, and lip moisturizer. I go back into my room to grab my pink and brown, Juicy Couture tote bag, which I got for my sixteenth birthday last year. I checked the clock again and it's already 7:33. For some odd reason, time flies by REALLY fast in the morning. So I go ahead and run downstairs. There I saw my dad's girlfriend, Irene, drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Irene," I greeted. Irene is the best thing that ever happened to my dad. From all the girlfriends he had over the years, she's the best one. She really young too, she's twenty-eight and my dad is thirty-five. She's the owner of the restaurant, Bistro. She's an excellent cook. Irene all tries to get home before eight so she can prepare dinner. So from after school until then I'm on my own. Plus my dad comes home usually at around nine. He's a nurse and he takes every overtime he could get. My dad and Irene have been dating for about over two years now. I'm amazed my dad didn't piss her off like the rest. I always wonder if they'll ever get married.

Anyways, Irene looks up from the newspaper and says with a bright smile, "Oh! Good morning, Serena. Would you like to eat some breakfast?"

"Sorry Irene, I can't! My ride will be here any minute and…" I got cut off from my ringing cell phone. It was Mina. "Hey, Mina! Yeah, I'll be right there… okay… yeah yeah yeah I know…Let me grab my shoes…k bye."

"Well I figured, so I packed your breakfast," She said and handed me a container that was next to the newpaper, "And your father left you some lunch money too." Irene gave me a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"Aww, thanks!" I said and gave her a hug, "Bye!"

"Bye, Serena. Have a good first day of school!" Irene yelled as I ran to the front door and slipped on my flip flops. I opened the door and I saw Mina's yellow Volkswagen Beetle pull up onto my driveway, and then I jogged to the passenger seat. As I opened the door, the latest single from Metro Station, Shake It, blared through her speakers. I turned down the music's volume as she backed out.

"Jeeze Mina, can the music be even louder?" I sarcastically said.

She began to giggle and retorted, "If the music is TOO loud, you're TOO OLD!" I began to laugh as she stuck her tongue at me, "Good morning to you too, Serena!" She rolled her eyes and put the volume louder.

--

"So Serena, do you have any classes with Seiya?" Mina curiously asked as we looked for our boyfriends. I met Mina our freshman year in Home Ec. We were both in the same cooking group and we hit it off from there. Plus we're so much a like and we do almost everything together! We both have blonde hair, (but hers is up to her mid back), and light blue eyes. We could be twins! Sometimes we could finish each other's sentences and we both got a major sweet tooth. She plays volleyball whereas I'm on the track team, we're both athletic girls. We both want to go to college right after high school and we hope to go to the same school, but I'm not sure how that's going to map out. Mina really wants to get into the fashion industry and she's already done some modeling. For me, well, I still don't know what I want to major in. I have a few talents up my sleeve like singing. I love singing but it's kind of a secret. I think I started ever since I could talk. My dad on the other hand doesn't believe singing would give me a promising career or it probably reminded him of my mother, I guess, so my dad insists that I should become a nurse like him. Nursing sounds interesting but I don't know if I'll hold up to oozing blood. Ah, just even thinking about it.

"Oh c'mon Mina, you know he's extremely smart! He mostly has AP classes!" I said.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Well at least he can help you with your homework!" she answered.

"True…What about you and Andrew?" I asked.

"We have two classes together!" Mina said with a warm smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Serena!" yelled a familiar voice. Mina and I turned around. It was Seiya. What can I say about Seiya? Well he's my boyfriend of ten months. Almost one year and it's been great. We never argue and he's so perfect, it'll make you puke. (I think I almost did.) With him chivalry is NOT dead, enough said, right? He has short black hair which is usually spiked and he's pretty tall from my stand point at five foot two. THEN! He has these icy blue eyes that just lights up every time he sees me. It's so cute! Oh, he's hecka smart too. What Mina said is true. He always helps me with my homework since he's smart and takes a bunch of AP classes like AP English, AP US History, Calculus BC, AP Psychology, and AP Physics! His last report card said he had a 4.2! And just wait until this quarter's! I don't know how he can manage all those classes, be in popular local band called The Three Lights, and be my boyfriend! He is the guy that all the girls drool over and fantasize in their dreams. And get this! His family is also PERFECT. I'm not kidding. His parents are high school sweet hearts and his little brother looks up to him. They always eat dinner together and always have a family night on Sunday after church! His family loves me like I'm already like married to Seiya. I still can't figure out why he would choose me? Me, of all the gorgeous girls on campus? My life is far from perfect, like how my mom left and my dad's many relationships, and what not. Seiya seems all good from your point of view, but perfection gets a little boring. Well it's not like I'm not happy with Seiya, but I don't know… it's kind of complicated. I know he loves me. He always tells me, but I can't gather up the courage to tell him I love him too. I wonder sometimes if that ever bothered him that I never said it back. Usually, I just kiss him or say 'love ya too'. Am I dysfunctional or what?!

"Hey…" I said and walked towards him. He gave me a hug and began to lean down to kiss me, "Seiya, not now… Mina's watching." From the corner of my eye, I see Mina gazing up into the ceiling with her hands behind her back with whistling lips, trying to fake that she's wasn't watching us, like a cartoon character.

"Oh okay," he said and pecked me on the cheek. I was against the lockers and he was hovering over me beginning to lean down towards my lips. In the corner of my eye, I got a glimpse of Mina running to her boyfriend, Andrew. They've been going out since the middle of sophomore year. They're such a cute couple and she could tell him she loves him back. I'm kind of jealous of their relationship because you can SO tell they're doing _it_ and in love. Well for me and Seiya… people think we're, you know, having sex, but nope. It's not like I want to rush into it but like I'm just curious like every girl. At first, I thought Seiya was interested in sex since I heard he sleeps around, but the truth is he only slept with one of his girlfriends. He regretted and their relationship didn't work out after that. You see, His family is religious and he felt so guilty. Seiya decided to wear a purity ring until he's married, like the Jonas Brothers. He's like a born again virgin. Crazy, right? I don't know how he can keep up with his sexual needs, because isn't when guys are teenagers they're at their horniest? Like it was our eight month anniversary, we were alone in my room. We were both on my bed with him on top of me. We were just making out for what it seemed like hours, and then he gradually slipped off my blouse exposing my rhinestoned, black bra. (I wore it on purpose, shh it's a secret). He pulled off his shirt and I traced my slender fingers along his slender toned stomach. Gosh he had such a nice body! Like I said before…He's perfect. Seiya unhooked my bra and took it off. He was really gentle with me. I squeezed my eyes with pleasure as he suckled up my neck to my ear whispering sweet nothings. I quickly kicked off my skirt and I was left in my bright pink panties. Seiya unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants. There we were nothing but our undergarments. He placed light kisses on my stomach and up my neck. I felt his hardness against my thigh. He was about to pull down my underwear, I thought he totally forgotten about the ring or he didn't care about it anymore. And then he stopped and pulled away. He told me we couldn't do this and it would violate his promise of the purity ring. That was the farthest we went and never went back. We just stayed at holding hands and kissing. I'm glad we didn't… I don't think I was ready for it…I was scared. I remember reading in a book once, "Once you go all the way, you just can't go back to holding hands…" And I agree, well we were almost there but we didn't, so went straight back to holding hands. I'll test that theory when I'm ready.

So back to the PRESENT, the bell rang and everyone began heading towards their first period class. Once we heard the bell, we broke apart. Seiya put an arm over my shoulders and began to walk me to my first class. I saw the new freshmen girls and hopeful sophomores sigh in disappointment knowing that I was Seiya's girlfriend. It kind of makes me feel empowering, in a way, and happy knowing I have Seiya. Gosh, I take back what I said earlier about Seiya being too perfect. I guess I'm lucky that we found each other.

--

Finally! It's fifth period! Only two more hours until the first day of school is over. It's been long and boring. The same old thing since we were in junior high. Teachers reminding us about the class rules, telling us when we'll get our books, reading syllabuses, handing out homework, ice breaker games to get to know one another, and stuff along those lines. So Seiya and I walked to my class together hand in hand. Before I entered the room, he gave me a quick kiss and told me that he couldn't wait to see me after school. I gave him a smile and walked in. I looked around and looked for a seat. I saw a brunette with her hair put up in a pony tail sitting at the opposite side of the room. Her name is Lita Kingston. She was in my Home Ec. class with Mina, freshman year. She was a pretty cool chick. She is an excellent cook and was VERY helpful in our cooking group. We usually hang out during lunch, except for last year and we haven't hanged out since then. There were some empty seats around her, so I decided I should sit next to her. I couldn't recognize anyone in the room.

"Hi Lita!" I greeted with a huge smile.

"Oh hey Serena!" she said, "Here take a seat right here." She offered by pointing to the seat to the left of her.

"Really? Thanks!" I said and took a seat, "So how've you been? Gosh it's been awhile!"

"I've been doing good… I know it's been a long time. I'm glad we got a class together," Lita answered.

"Yeah me too," I agreed, "So what lunch do you have?"

"I have second," she answered,

"Really? Me too!" I said, "You should sit with me and Mina at lunch."

"Sure. I couldn't find anyone today," Lita said with a smile.

"Awesome," I said as I smiled back. The teacher, Mrs. Burns, got up from her desk and went to the podium in the front of the room when the tardy bell rang. A few students came right after the final bell.

"Well I guess you guys racked up a few tardies," she said to the late students, "May I have your names?" The three classmates gave their names and looked for seats. "Okay since that's settled. We are going to be seat in alphabetical order. Here is the seating chart and look for your seats." She said as she placed the transparency on the overhead. Why did she have to put us in alphabetical order? Now I can't sit next to Lita. Bummer…Everyone got up from their seats and began switching. I finally found my seat. It was right back of the room. Perfect! Now I won't get caught texting Mina or passing notes to Lita! Yes! A guy with ebony black hair that fell into his eyes sat on the left of me. He was so familiar. Where'd I see him before?

"Okay, I'll be taking role now, you know the drill," Mrs. Burns said. I ignored her. I was so concentrated on this guy sitting next to me.

"…Brittany Scott? Uhm, Nathan Shaw? Darien Shields?" I heard Mrs. Burns say. Did she just say Darien Shields?! My eyes widened and I turned my head towards him while he raised his hand and said in a husky voice, "Present." I thought I'll never see him again, not after the break up between his mom and my dad.

Author's Notes: Well this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions.


End file.
